The present invention relates generally to modular gas delivery systems for semiconductor process equipment. More specifically, the present invention relates to integrated gas sticks for delivering hazardous and non-hazardous semiconductor process gases.
FIG. 1 is an illustration showing a conventional semiconductor processing system 100. The conventional semiconductor processing system 100 includes a gas source 102, a gas delivery system 104 connected to the gas source 102 via gas lines 106, and a processing chamber 108 connected to the gas delivery system 104. The gas delivery system 104 further includes gas sticks 110 coupled to the gas lines 106.
The conventional semiconductor processing system 100 depends on the use of several hazardous and non-hazardous processing gases and carefully measured delivery of a dozen gases from the gas source 102 to the processing chamber 108 via the gas lines 106 in a synchronized mode. Such systems usually require gas delivery systems 104 for coupling high purity gases for semiconductor processing systems.
Usually components of the gas delivery system 104 are mounted on a common plate before mounting in an enclosure and most are configured and designed to meet specific needs. This configuration poses draw backs including the time it takes to trouble shoot, rework, repair, and assemble. When tubes are welded to fittings, the generated heat during the welding process physically and chemically degrades the electropolish of the portion of the tube near the weld. The degraded portion of the heat effected zone is a further source of particle accumulation and contamination.
Thus conventional gas delivery systems 104 having a large number of fittings and welds are often incompatible with the requirements for ultra clean gas systems where extremely low levels of contaminants and particles are required. Additionally, gas boxes having excessive tubing require significant amounts of time to purge and isolate which can result in expensive downtime of essential manufacturing equipment. Still further, the more tubing a gas box has, the more wetted surface area it has, which increases its likelihood of being a source of contamination in a manufacturing process.
FIG. 2 is block diagram showing a conventional gas stick 110. The conventional gas stick 110 includes a mass flow controller 200, pressure sensor 202, regulator 204, filters 206, purge device 208, input shutoff valves 210, and a base plate 212 mounting the above components. In a typical semiconductor processing apparatus, multiple gas sticks 110 connect gas sources to processing chambers such as chemical vapor deposition systems or plasma etch systems. Generally, the gas sticks 110 are mounted on a frame called a gas box.
In semiconductor manufacturing, processes have become increasingly intolerant of particle contamination as the dimensions of semiconductor devices decrease and there is less room to accommodate more components. One source for particle contamination is the gas stick itself that delivers gases from the source of high purity gases to the semiconductor processing chamber where such particle contaminants commonly get deposited onto the semiconductor devices that are being processed. Another source for particle contamination is the exposure of components in a gas delivery system to room air during maintenance and repair of individual gas stick components.
In view of the forgoing, what is needed is an apparatus for rapidly and easily configuring a gas box which reduces or eliminates the numbers of welds, fixtures, and tubing incorporated therein. The apparatus should allow installation of components of the gas delivery system so as to save time to trouble shoot, rework, repair, and assemble. Moreover, the apparatus should lessen the excessive tubing required to purge gases in order to reduce the time to purge and significantly reduce the quantity of contaminants entering the semiconductor process system during installation and repair.